the four horsemens heirs
by True Assassins
Summary: jsut read and find out summery I would write would not fit here
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a brand new story and to tell you that my newest beta Darkvizardking69 helped with a lot of the ideas and shout out to his awesome stories they give me inspiration for a lot of my ideas now on with the new story also I will only put the disclaimer in the first chap from now on since it is a pain in the ass to write every chap so don't say you forgot the disclaimer**

**I do not own naruto or darksiders I own the summons that the horsemen and women will have and that is all I also own the story idea and since darkvizardking69 is the beta for this story you might see some similarities in one of his stories and I don't mind so don't bug us about it**

**Chapter one the birth of the new horsemen and women**

I has been five thousand years since the first Apocalypse ended and the horsemen won against the demon Samael they won and got freedom from the charred council and started working for the angels and Azrael the angel of death but now they are getting old to old to do their jobs anymore so they have decided to posses four men and have them fuck their wives to give

them an heir War possessed Minato Namikaze , Death Possessed Fugaku Uchiha , Famine Possessed Inoichi Yamanaka and Strife Possessed Zabuza Momochi each man married and 9 months after the possession their children and heirs to the horsemen and woman were born Naruto was born the new war , Sasuke was born the new Death , Ino was born the new Famine

and Haku was born the new Strife but what no one knew is that these four children would be needed to stop the next Apocolypse which a certain group was planning on starting by resurrecting what they thought would be the Juubi but it was Really a few demons far worse than the Juubi they were Abaddon and Samael the demon kings Uriel the female champion of

heaven had also been reborn but that is for later right now it has been sixteen years since the kyubbi was sealed into Naruto he and his fellow Horsemen Sasuke and Ino already knew since birth they have had a strange connection they did not know what it was yet but they would soon find out why they felt connected and why they felt a presence of someone similar to them in the world.

Today was October 10th 10 years after the Kyuubi attacked and a mob was beating on young Naruto calling him names like Demon scum and Kyubbi brat as well as hell spawn. The villagers were so caught up in beating up poor Naruto that they did not see the eerie blue glow coming off of him and the symbol for war appearing on his forearm

Then they started to hear the music coming from nowhere and started backing away from Naruto who started to sing a song so strong it scared the villagers but what they did not know is that it was also calling 3 people towards him 2 knew of him the other was looking for the heirs of the horseman to help train them to become stronger than the last batch he had already gotten the first horsemen and her father who was a missing nin and his wife was brought back to life for him to take the deal that was offered to him.

But back to the song it went like this.

(if you want to listen to the song it is I will not bow by breaking Benjamin it is a really good song and again I do not own it)

Now The dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind, nows your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break  
I Will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall!

Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

"Yells"

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change and I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

Fall!.

The villagers thinking they were being insulted by the young "demon" by saying he would not bow which meant he would not do what they said decided to kill him then and their and would have had a fireball not hit a couple of them in the back and instantly incinerating them the villagers looked at the killer and found it was their Sasuke-sama thinking he killed the

others because he wanted to kill the "Demon" himself Oh how wrong they were when others were killed by decapitaion of a Whip made of some kind of metal with electritcity coming off of it in arcs. the villagers looked to see it was the heiress to the yamanaka clan Ino who held the whip and when they looked back at Sasuke he had a scythe that looked like it was carved from some kind of bone made of metal which they thought was impossible there was no such thing as metal bones being in a living thing.

"You fools dare attack a friend of mine the last Uchiha and planned on killing him". Sasuke said while the villagers and ninjas in the group looked at him and one rather brave or very stupid personally I think he was stupid said Uchiha-sama he is a demon he killed allot of people 10 years ago.

Sasuke looked at Ino and then they both looked at the villagers and ninja like they were retarded and Ino spoke "Are you guy fucktards Naruto was born on October 10th 10 years ago he was born before sasuke and before me and that was before the Attack on konoha by the Kyubbi yes we know of his burden and we don't care infact Naruto was the one who got me out

of my depression after my mom passed away and litterally beat some sense into sasuke that revenge is not the answer had he not done that sasuke would have most likely left the village for power after he thought there was nothing left to learn hear and you beat up and try to kill his first true friend who is like a brother to him".

"Then you all must die since you think he is not a demon fucked in the head villager number 1 said Yeah lets get them fucked in the head villager number 2 said and that sealed their fate for before they got to the children a demonic looking being appeared in front of the villagers and ninja and said in a demonic voice **"You would dare kill the chosen children who are to **

**become the next four horseman of the apocolypse that will save humanity and destroy the demons and give peace to the world and other dimensions". **This being was Vulgrim who had appeared via Serpent hole and protected the children from being struck by numerous thrown weapons and jutsus.

"Who are you mr. Vulgrim" Ino asked shyly. Vulgrim smiled at her and said **"I am your trainer in the Horsemen arts and will teach you about everything the past horsemen knew we must get going before we are interupted I will tell how you became the next horsemen when we get to where you will be staying until your genin exams come up do we have a deal". **the children looked at him and nodded and they vanished the villagers and ninja in the mob going Dammit the demons got away and the demon lovers to now we lost the Sharingan.

After that was said they all fell to the ground dead if you had seen what happened a black apparition had killed them and then said **"So the horsemen have heirs now well better go meet them and offer my services since I kinda owe Wars heir for screwing up wars life after the battle with Abaddon".**

the apparition left and followed the trail of Death energy to where Vulgrim had taken the children who would not be seen for 6 years with the other horsemen and their new gaurdian.

**Hey guys tell me what you think of this story and please review it will make me write faster and update sooner I love it when I get a good review or even a pm telling me they liked the story and if you have questions about something in the story please do not hesitate to ask but if it is to be revealed later I will only give you hints on it ja ne for now Scorpionking12 signing out**


	2. flash back and return

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a new chap for Horsemen heirs and its going to be epic we will see what they look like and the weapons they have as well as the return to Konoha and sorry if this chapter is short but My wife and I have plans for tonight since it is Valentines day**

It has been six years since the incident where Vulgrim had to save the heirs of three of the Horsemen the demonic ghost like thing that had went to find the heirs Vulgrim took had turned out to be the Watcher and after hearing how Naruto the new War Horsemen had been treated he almost went and nuked the place with his death magic.

Now during these six years Konoha has looked for the last Uchiha and the Yamanaka heir not really caring if they found the demon brat Naruto unless it was to kill him themselves.

Another thing that had happened is that Naruto and the reincarnation of Uriel named Tenten had fallen in love as well as Ino and Sasuke Haku was in love with Naruto and Tenten had agreed to share but she got to go on the dates he went on with Haku.

Naruto looked a little different then his father war he was not as bulky but he was still pretty fucking huge he had a body that rippled when he moved and Tenten and Haku both got nose bleeds sometimes when he went topless during training and even got wet.

Naruto wore ripped up black jeans and a shirt that said War brings strife strife brings famine and famine brings death and death brings more war Now Naruto being War was the leader of the horsemen and so his word was law but that is for a later date Naruto had also grown to be six foot five he had Chaos eater his real fathers sword and he had the Hollow Lord the schythe death made war a long time ago He also had the Armageddon blade and he sealed his armor away for when he nedded it Naruto had learned to summon Umbra his fathers horse and tamed him to be used by him Naruto had a tattoo that was a number of one hundred thousand ninety nine which was his death count it went up on his tattoo when he killed someone or demon and sent it to the creator.

Now Sasuke Uchiha or the new Death had grown just about a foot shorter than Naruto he was now purple skinned with a metal bone scythe like usual he wore a loin cloth and had bone jewelry on his eyes were red but not because of the Sharingan no this was something far more sinister it was the eyes of death that shinigami bestowed upon the horesmen of death and now his son. Sasukes death count tattoo was up to ten thousand five hundred thirty two.

Ino or the New Famine was a very beautiful young woman she had grown to about five three and her breasts had gone up to a double D cup her hair grew longer and gained a green like sheen to it and she wore clothes that are even more seductive than what she wore in canon shipuden she wore a green tube top with rips near the cleavage and made it almost expose her nipples she had ripped green jeans and a thong was high above her pants line with a tattoo of her death count being at seven thousand six hundred and thirty four she had the same whip as before and she had a sexy smirk that drove Sasuke wild.

Haku had changed the most she grew to be about five foot nine and she got rid of her kimono she now wore very revealing clothing like ino she wore a blue tube top only it showed her nipples and she only wore a thong and short shorts that barely covered anything she had DD cup breasts and had a gun like her father strife and a sword like her human father Zabuza her death count tattoo was up to nine thousand even and she was in love with Naruto just like Uriel's reincarnation Tenten.

Tenten had also changed she no longer wore Chinese style shirts she was now outfitted in a Bra and jeans since she and the others learned of runes the more powerful art of sealing she had invisible runes to act as armor and she did not have a death count tattoo since she was not a horsemen but she had something similar she had a death count rune it would add a new number on it every time she killed right now it had over ten thousand five hundred and nineteen numbers on it.

Now they had all learned the ways of their ancestors or real fathers or mother in Ino's case and had gained a few new allies in some of their families old enemies and friends Tiamat the queen of dragons had come back to life and pledged her and her kinds services should they be needed as well as Vulgrim of course and the watcher but what surprised them was that a long thought dead race of demons had pledged loyalty to them these demons were known as Dream walkers who's leader was Freddy Kruegar the oldest and most deadly of them all.

They had decided to go by their ancestors names when not alone but when they were alone go by their given names right now when they were on their way to konoha they used the code names.

"War do you think that going back to the village that had your mom killed so you would grow up alone a good idea I mean don't you want to kill them all."

"Well its what Vulgrim said to do so I don't like it but it is necessary to do this and I stand by what Vulgrim says he is the one who trained us after all and he never has lied to us except the one time he peeked on me Uriel and Strife fucking in the Shower last night since I could sense his presence."

"War don't talk about that it just reminds me that I want to fuck Death-kun." said Famine

death was blushing up a storm since Famine was a real nympho she loved sex in all positions except one and that was anal and he didn't much like it either but they did love sex.

Alright we are almost there when we are close to the gates use the teleport technique to get to the kage office as planned and we will go from there understood". they all nodded and used the horsemen teleport or angel teleport in Tentens case.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a very sad man he had lost his adopted grandson Naruto because the damn villagers could not look underneath the underneath they thought that Naruto was the Kyubbi and that he corrupted the Uchiha and Yamanaka heirs.

Sarutobi had been absolutely livid after what happened he immediately called a town meeting not a council meeting but a town meeting meaning some people were fucked six ways to monday.

And fucked they were the people who had tortured Naruto before had been taken to Ibiki and Anko and told that everything was allowed Anko and Ibiki both had grins that would scare Abaddon or even the old charred council which is dead now with a new Charred council on its way to being made.

While thinking of what had happened to those Fucktards a black Shadow and golden light started to enter the room the Anbu hidden in the room and Sarutobi himself tensed and got ready for whatever came from these strange yet terrifying shadows and lights.

when the shadows and lights cleared it showed five people and two ex kiri nin one thought dead the other thought to be missing in action or mia.

"Hey old man did you miss us"

**Well thats it for this chapter next chapter is the first lemon scene and with whom is in it is a secret till later and if I get enough reviews I will add one girl to the harem for Naruto but it will have to be anko or kurenai and if theey are added they will be changed into an angel anyway have a happy valentines day ja ne for now**


End file.
